boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction:AJMickey/The Other Masters
Characters * Kai * Zhao * Caster * Prolabor * Volucer * Slasher * Spiriter * Bomber * Rocketer * Baller * Slicer * Piercer * Crusher * King * Static * Techno Devil Notes Please note that none of this is cannon. Some of the things the characters do in this are not true and cannot actually be done lore-wise, and some things that they're able to do aren't done here (Probably most of Troweler lol). Additionally, power scaling may be off by quite a bit. With that being said, enjoy! Please leave CONSTURCTIVE criticism in the comments if you have any! It'd be greatly appreciated! Sections |-|Slasher and Troweler= "What is this?" Slasher picked up the strange object from the ground, it had an orange, rocky handle, and had some sort of stone rectangular blade. He waved it around, but nothing happened. "Oh, sorry! That's mine!" Cried a humble but loud voice. A young adolescent came running into the room, he wore an orange shirt, black pants, and had grey skin. He had a smile on his face that showed he wanted to cheer everyone up. This, was Troweler. "What exactly is this? And who are you?" asked Slasher, as he summoned a white katana. He pointed it in Trowelers direction. "That, my friend, is a Trowel! My name is Troweler, by the way, pleased to meet you!" Said Troweler. Slasher was taken aback by this so called "friendship", why did this random person consider him a friend? He had just pointed a katana at him. "Hmmm... Alright. Pleased to meet you too, I guess. My name is Slasher. I'm an equinoxian. As you saw, I use a katana as a weapon." replied Slasher. He let his katana fade away as he lowered his hand. A sudden pause of silence occurred. They looked at each other, Troweler looking quite estatic at this, and Slasher looking quite skeptical. A trumpet suddenly caught their attention, it was loud and signified that the introductions were to take place. Hours Later "Well, It seems the positions have been determined. You will all be assigned a training mission to test your skill, along with a partner. This will be cast over you and your partner via magic, and will last until either you both succeed, or you both forfeit. Don't worry though, these aren't easy, failing is perfectly fine, this isn't the real thing anyways." Said an adolescent sitting on a throne. He had a white shirt, black pants, and wore a blue crown atop his head. This was the King. The King cast a hologram board in front of the masters, showing their partner and tasks. and Kai - Invade the Crypt Zhao and Piercer - Save the Village Crusher, Baller, and You - Defeat the Spirits Slicer and Prolabor - Defend the Dojo Volucer and Spiriter - Clear out the area of Monsters Bomber and Rocketer - Invade the Factory Troweler and Slasher - Hunt down Bass Devil "Now, pair up with your partner, I'm excited to see how you all do!" Troweler and Slasher landed on a metallic surface, creating a loud clanging noise. In the faint distance, music could be heard. They looked up, seeing all the machines and Speakers. A red light appeared under them, and a loud robotic voice hit their ears, they looked to their right and saw a speaker. "HELLO THERE, QUAZERS. I SEE YOU ARE TRYING TO RUIN MY PLANS, HOW LOVELY. GOOD LUCK WITH THAT THOUGH, I CONSIDER MYSELF QUITE STRONG, AND THE DEFENCES TO BE VERY IMPRESSIVE. COME AND TRY TO GET TO ME, AMUSE ME. YOU WILL BE DESTROYED." The path they had to take was quite evident, a long metal pathway, with obstacles, of course. Red lasers move around, spun around, of simplh just stayed in a singular place. A room could be seen across all these lasers, where they had to go first. “So, plan?” asked Slasher, turning his head to Troweler. “Well, multiple! I could create brick staircases for us, we could just try and avoid them normally, or we could wait for them to run out of battery. I hope their powered by battery.” replied Troweler, summoning his Trowel. “I think the staircase is the best one.” Slasher nodded, and Troweler summoned bricks. They formed a staircase that went over the lasers, and went back down to the 1st room. They both climbed up and down, getting into the 1st room. “So... what now?” Asked Slasher The entrance to the room suddenly was blocked by lasers. A robot leaped up from a hole and landed on the ground. He took a sword from his back and pointed it at the 2 Masters. "Initiate Plan: DESTROY QUAZERS." Multiple Robots started leaping up from this hole in the ground, all equipping swords. "Attack?" asked Troweler "Seems like a good plan for me." replied Slasher, summoning his katana. The 2 of them ran towards the robots, Slasher slashing at his foes with incredible speed and agility, and Troweler providing cover and using the occasional brick to fling at enemies. They slowly advanced towards the hole, but then a storm of robots started to flood in. "How do we deal with so many??" asked Slasher as he slashed through 5 defense robots, and leaping back as a defense robot slashed at his previous position. "I've got a plan, slash the entrance!" shouted Troweler as he started to concentrate. The flow of defense robots stopped, but loud noises could be heard under them. The ground starter to crack. Slasher slashed the laser beam generators, leaving the entrance open. "Run!" Cried Troweler as he summoned a wall of bricks across the arena, he and Slasher ran back to the laser parkour just as a burst of robotic parts burst from the flood. Troweler summoned brick walls around them. Swords scattered along the ground, arms and legs flew across the area, some landing beside the walls, and the ground of the room now had a massive hole in it. "So... where to now?" asked Slasher as he shifted uncomfortably as Troweler made the bricks vanish. "Well, it seems the hole must have come from something happening below. So I say we investigate down the hole." replied Troweler as he started walking towards it. Troweler and Slasher looked down into the hole, but they couldn't see much. It just seemed like an eternal abyss. But where else were they to go? "Well, see you down there buddy." said Troweler as he jumped down, Slasher walked back a bit, then ran into the hole. Troweler and Slasher landed on an illuminated flood. Stretches of Metal spread across the arena, making the large big neon flood split into multiple small illuminated squares. They saw a bunch of generators that seemed to be creating the robots. "Alright, let's go-" Red Walls suddenly appeared in front of the Generators, and a robot landed on the floor with a loud crash. "WELL DONE FOR GETTING HERE, HUMANS. I AM PROGRAMMED WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF DESTROYING YOU BOTH. GET READY FOR A STATIC SHOCK." The robot suddenly started running towards the Quazers, summoning an electrical sword. He jumped high into the air and came flying down. Slasher leaped at Troweler and they both rolled away from the electrical sphere created by the stab. "Woah, thanks." said Troweler as he got up and readied his Trowel. Slasher also got up and readied his katana. Static turned to face them and charged, his first slash was blocked by Slasher's blade, and Troweler summoned a layer of bricks above Static. Static simply moved back slightly, getting away from Slasher, and created an electrical shield around him, blocking the bricks. "HMMM... SEEMS YOU AREN'T AS WEAK AS THOUGHT. NO MATTER THOUGH, IM SURE THIS'LL BE A HELL FOR YOU!" cried Static as he summoned at least 100 bullets above his head. "BULLET HELL!" The bullets flew towards the 2, Troweler summoned a multi-layer brick wall in front of him, barely holding back the bullets while Slasher ran around Static, trying to dodge him, slashing at the occasional bullet that got too close for his liking. Static dashed towards Slasher at extreme speed, Slasher flailed his sword around in attempt to defend himself, while Static slashed. Troweler creates a cube of bricks and launched it at Static, it hit his back and he fell over, getting back up relatively quickly. "YOU REALLY ARE MORE ANNOYING THAN I THOUGHT." said Static as he lifted his sword to the air. "YET YOU SEEM TO BE STRUGGLING WITH THESE WEAK MOVES. PREPARE TO DIE!" A massive BANG rang across the arena as lightning stuck Static's sword from nowhere, his sword pulsed with yellow and blue energy, and he stabbed it into the ground. The neon floor suddenly flared with life, Robots started to emerge from them, and the 2 Quazers were having trouble seeing. "Jump!" cried Troweler's voice. A thick sheet of bricks appeared under Slasher as he jumped, blocking the neon, and the robots got stuck inside the bricks. Static, however, also jumped up, evading the bricks. He landed on them with 1 hand also on the floor, his other hand holding his sword diagonally. He went back to a standing position, then charged at Slasher. Slasher quickly reacted and jumped over Static, he preceded to stab at static, but Static turned around at a very quick speed, and knocked Slasher's katana away. Slasher leaped back as Static slashed again and a sword beam approached Slasher, but a brick wall appeared just in time. Troweler jumped from behind the wall and pointed his trowel. A swarm of bricks suddenly started flying towards Static, he slashed and slashed, knocking down bricks, electrical jolts bouncing from brick to brick trying to get to Troweler, but he eventually got overpowered and was buried. "You alright Slasher?" asked Troweler as he turned around. Slasher ran towards his katana and grabbed it, just as Static created an energy sphere around himself, launching the bricks in all directions. "GAH!" cried Static as he got up from the rubble. He turned his sword into a mana orb and blasted it towards Slasher. Slasher parried the orb, but it simply bounced back and came back again. Slasher kept parrying, keeping the orb at bay. "AND NOW ITS YOUR TURN TO FIGHT!" Static ran towards Troweler, summoning a sword in his hand. He slashed at Troweler but he jumped over it. Troweler summoned bricks underneath him to keep him up, but Static used his hand that wasn't occupied by a weapon to charge up an electrical charge, and touched the bricks. Electricity jolted up the brick tower, and Troweler was forced to jump off. He summoned a cyclone of bricks around him, blocking Static's next few slash attacks. Slasher was still parrying the orb, desperately trying to not get hit by it. Troweler summoned bricks around Static to trap him, but he simply just pushed through them. Troweler created a massive fist with bricks above Static and brought it down, keeping him under it. Slasher stabbed the orb into small pieces, and Troweler crushed the pieces with bricks. Slasher ran towards the struggling Static and charged up a Brandish, piercing through his wiring.The red walls blocking the generators vanished and swarms of Robots came. "Do you have another plan...?" asked Slasher as he backed up, sounding a bit more worried than usual. "Not this time, I'm trying to think of one though" replied Troweler in a slightly more worried voice. The robots started advancing, leaving the 2 in the middle of a swarm of robots. Troweler summoned 4 large walls around them, buying them more time, but draining Troweler of some of his energy. "I think I've got something that can help, but last time I used it, I destroyed my house." said Slasher. "Crisis." Troweler glanced at slasher with a look of approval. "Might as well try, we're about to be turned to mana bits." The robots broke a hole in the brick wall, and they started pouring in. Slasher closed his eyes and started to focus, channeling up his mana into his soul. Troweler shot bricks at the enemies but it wasn't nearly enough, just then, a burst of mana burst the brick walls and left Troweler and the robots on their knees. Slasher stood in the area where the mana blast had come from, his sword was now black, his armour inverted, his skin inverted, and he had an extra 2 protection pads on his arms. He summoned a second katana in his second hand, and dashed. He slashed through the robots with blinding speed, ripping through them and dashing to a generator. He stopped for a second, and jumped he surrounded himself in a black aura, then dashed towards the generator. It exploded with a loud BANG, and a noticeable amount of the robots stopped functioning. Slasher ran back towards Troweler, Troweler summoned floating bricks in the air for Slasher to jump on, he leaped from them to the second generator and stabbed at it with both katanas. It stopped functioning and another large portion of the robots stopped. Slasher leaped back to Troweler again, and threw one of his swords towards a generator. It ripped through a lot of robots, and damaged the generator. "Go for that one. I'll take the other." Troweler nodded and ran towards the generator, he summoned bricks at the edges of the clear path to block the robots, leaped into the air, and created a giant brick hammer, slamming it down onto the generator. Troweler looked behind him and saw Slasher finishing off the final generator. All the robots stopped and the 2 went back to the middle. "Woah... you were so COOOL!!!!!" shouted Troweler as he hugged Slasher. "ALL THOSE COOL SLASHES AND TRICKS AND AAAA!!!!" "I guess it was kinda cool, was good practice I guess." replied Slasher as his 2nd sword vanished and he turned back to his normal form. "WELL... THIS WAS, UNPRECEDENTED. NO MATTER THOUGH, YOUR TIME IS UP. I, TECDEV, LEADER OF THE FACTORY, WILL NOT LET HUMANS STAND IN THE WAY OF MY MISSION. YOU WILL BE. ELIMINATED." To be continued. |-|V.S. Kadee other Masters= To be done in future. |-|Battle on the Beach Blithe= To be done in future. Totally doesn't exist for the lols. Very serious, I swear. |-|Hallows Gloom= Sorry but this prob isn't coming. Yeah uh sorry to anybody who actually cared or something but I just cant be bothered ig. |-|Festive Fight= To be done in future. Will release in December. |-|Eggcelent Easter= To be done in future. Will release in April 2019.